The Fate of the Galaxy
by NightVeil57
Summary: The invasion was a success, the Reapers have won. There is no hope, nowhere to go. We now find the once heroes of the galaxy return to their home worlds and defend down to the last man. AU where the Reapers succeed, and see most of the main characters in their final moments.


**Chapter 1:** The Begging of the End

The galaxy is in turmoil. The Reaper invasion, only a few months in, has already taken control of most of the galaxy itself. Starting with Earth itself, they expanded out. From Citadel Space, to the Terminus Systems, and across the Attican Traverse. The was nowhere to run, nowhere to go.

Early on, Shepard and her squad found blueprints to an ancient device, named by them "The Crucible". With the support of many species, including that of geth and rachni, work moved at a rapid pace. Things were almost looking up for the species of the galaxy. Almost like there was a hope. Which there was, until the assault on Earth.

Shortly after the attack on the Cerberus base, Admiral Hacket and the Systems Alliance, along with almost every part of the galaxy, organized a mass assault on Earth. The plan being to move the Crucible to the Citadel, already looming over earth. Loss would be heavy, but everyone was looking for any chance to end the invasion.

Things seemed well at first. Most of the fleet was able to at least hold off Reaper advancements, giving time for the Normandy and its crew to touch down on Earth. A short 20 minutes later, the Shepard and the rest of her squad were able to disable a Reaper, allowing shuttles full of men to descend down to London. Except, not all went to plan.

Less than 50% of the shuttles made it to the base. Shepard and the rest of the crew ended up making it, but overall the were grossly under-powered for the assault they were about to go through. Morale was low. London was falling apart all around them.

Fighting their way through the streets, men were shot down up to 5-10 at a time. Tanks, the ones that weren't destroyed already, paved a way through the rubble of the collapsing buildings around them. They eventually made it through, only to be stopped by yet another Reaper. It was tight, but with a few missiles already set up, the Reaper was eliminated, allowing the remaining part of the army to press through to the final portion of the assault. The Beam.

The massive beam set up in the center of London was the only way to the Citadel from their position. There was no time to think, as a giant Reaper landed just behind. The only option they had was to run, run directly at it. And so they did. Whatever was left was thrown at the beam. Tanks were blowing up left and right. The charred remains of men lay all over the hill. One tank, just hit by the Reaper's beam, flipped and then blew, right next to Shepard's squad mates.

She quickly turned, running back towards that of her squad. Without hesitation, she called in the Normandy, getting them both out of the line of fire. As the Normandy departed, she began again to sprint for the beam. But, it was too late. She took a direct hit from the Reaper's beam. She fell, almost all life being knocked out of her, and then laid still. Shepard was gone.

There was a retreat of whatever men were left. They left the dead behind, including Shepard. There was nothing but carnage, death, and destruction. In the space around earth, destroyed cruisers and dreadnoughts floated around. There was still a sizable force left, but not enough. The Crucible laid dormant attached to the Citadel. It finally sunk in, the reality of it all.

The Normandy was in chaos. Shepard was gone, and no one had a clue as to what action to take next. There was nothing to do, nowhere to go. So they made up their minds. The crew split. Joker made rounds to the home worlds of all the aliens aboard, before himself going back to Earth.

Now all the respective species were left with was their home worlds. Each defending to the last possible point. There was no stopping the invasion. There was no offense to be made. This was their fate. This was the beginning of the end.


End file.
